Enough
by girleater
Summary: Hattie hopes that one day, it will be enough. /JadexHattie/


A/N: First time writing anything for the _Victorious _fandom, so if Jade is even a LITTLE OOC, tell me so I can fix it. :) I may continue this; would you all mind adding your opinion on that in your review? Please and thank you. :)

_I do not own Victorious or Ella Enchanted. _

"Tell me how much you like it," Jade whispered into her ear, voice thick with arousal and the thrill of total control. Her hands curved around the blonde's neck, acting as a vice.

"Hattie. Speak."

Hattie's lips moved wordlessly, her eyes but narrow blue slits.

"No," she gasped, arching her back as Jade's deft fingers traced little circles around her engorged clit. She was wet and needing and _sore_, as the prolonging of her release had left her _destroyed_.

"Tell me, or I stop." Jade hissed, running her fingers over Hattie's nether slit, reveling in the sticky wetness she found there.

"I…" she cut herself off, bucking her hips, moaning, and then biting her lip.

"Say. It." Mercilessly, Jade's fingers plunge into Hattie's hole; which is still tight and adjusts to the sudden penetration slowly, clenching around Jade's fingers drenching them in wetness.

Hattie's eyes bulged, and she screamed, shocks of pleasure shooting through her like a vengeful bullet.

"No…!" Jade's fingers _moved_, pumping in and out of her relentlessly, curling and uncurling as she did so.

"J-Jade…" a whimper…"Yes, Hattie…?"

"Jade…!" A moan…."Hattie…yes?"

"_Yes_."

"Yes what?"

"_Yes, I love it…_."

"How much?"

Another rough thrust; she felt Hattie start to tighten, and in response, her ministrations ceased. Hattie made a high, keening sound, whining at being denied release yet again.

"_I love it so fucking much Jade for god's sakes just finish me…_!"

Jade smirked, removed her fingers, and pushing Hattie down face-first onto the bed. Hattie turned her head to the side to avoid being suffocated by the mattress, but Jade grabbed a fistful of her hair, and forced her face into the mattress.

"Whore," Jade laughed, smacking Hattie's ass harshly, uttering "up!". In response, Hattie mechanically lifted her ass in the air, and Jade guided it towards her, nails digging into the skin. Chuckling, she slid her fingers down to Hattie's slit, which was dripping with arousal.

"You fucking slut, you love being bent over like a cheap whore, don't you?"

A muffled moan was the response.

Jade roughly shoved her fingers inside Hattie's hole, earning yet another muffled moan, which quickly escalated into a scream as her fingers began pumping. With her free hand, she turned her attention to Hattie's ass, which bore faint bruises from their…previous trysts. She ran her palm over one of the cheeks, enjoying how smooth the skin was, and how very red it was going to be.

With a nasty smirk, Jade brought her palm down hard on Hattie's ass, earning a whimper, yet the blonde beneath her still pushed herself into Jade, biting the sheets beneath her as she did so. She repeated the action, bringing her palm against the flesh harder than before, earning a scream and a muffled "oh, Jade…"

Jade cackled, her fingers curling harshly, nails almost grazing Hattie's walls. Suddenly, Hattie turned her head around, her eyes closed, mouth open, hair sticking to her face. Jade loved seeing her that way. And at present, she wanted to see her look even _more _debauched. So, she pulled her fingers all the way out, and then shoved them all the way in, stretching the hole so she could fit the rest of her hand. Hattie gasped, and writhed in pain, her eyes now open and bulging, a look of terror on her face.

The pain, however, quickly melted into incomprehensible pleasure as Jade curled her hand into a fist. With a scream so loud Jade was sure her neighbors had heard it, Hattie tightened, gushed, and convulsed, panting wildly and begging for Jade to _please please please stop I can't take anymore stop stop oh it hurts __**so **__good_…

With a satisfied sigh, Hattie collapsed onto the bed, and Jade absentmindedly ran her sticky hand along Hattie's ass; one cheek red and stinging from where Jade's hand had made contact with it.

"Shouldn't you be getting back home?" Jade asked, watching with a smirk as Hattie cuddled up to one of Jade's pillows, sighing and smiling with satisfaction.

"I don't think I can move, Jade-dear." Hattie whined, half-heartidly lifting an arm in the air, only to let it drop limply back down. Jade laughed, laying down beside Hattie.

"Well, sugar-tits, my parents are going to be home soon, so you're going to have to leave."

"You treat me like such a whore." Hattie said, chuckling mirthlessly.

"Well, you act like one."

"Oh, well, that tears it, I'm leaving." Hattie stood up, stumbling, and began gathering her clothes.

"Oh, come _on_."

"Jade-dear, not now. You need me to leave, do you not?" Hattie struggled into her panties, and fumbled with the hook on her bra, hands shaking from the force of her orgasm.

"We had an agreement, Hattie, we're both only in this for the sex."

Hattie slipped on her jeans, and was halfway through putting on her shirt when Jade was suddenly beside her, arm around her waist.

"I know how…emotional you get. I know what a…sado-masochistic romantic you are."

Hattie finished putting her shirt on, and turned to look at Jade, "but all we'll ever have, Hattie, is sex." Hattie loathed it when Jade got all…serious. Like a parent disciplining their child.

Jade forced Hattie to face her again, and pressed her lips against hers. Hattie smiled against Jade's lips, make-believing that _just sex_ would be enough.


End file.
